Yes Ma'am
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Willow and Tara play a game.


**Thank you if you take the time to read this! I'm in this phase where I will write something and forget about it then write something new and then the cycle continues. Basically, I have a ton of stories I never finished and I don't know why this information is in the A/N but it is. I apologize for any mistakes and I apologize for the probably terribly written sex scene. This is a long A/N. I apologize for that too. Enjoy! ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

* * *

Tara was sprawled on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn when Willow plopped down beside her.

"Hey, lover. Whatcha doin'?" Willow spoke with a sort of faux innocence in her voice that hinted at seduction.

Tara gazed tiredly up at Willow and gave her a lazy smile. "Clearly I'm sitting here eating popcorn and watching a documentary on eating McDonald's for a whole month." Tara joked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How would you like to be doing something else?" Willow grinned and took the popcorn bowl out of Tara's hands and set it on the table beside the couch.

"Like what?" Tara asked, suddenly becoming less tired and more intrigued.

"Me." Willow stuck her tongue between her teeth and watched Tara's eyes glaze over with lust.

"I would enjoy that!" Tara laughed and grabbed Willow's shoulders, climbing on top of the redhead to straddle her.

Willow put her hands to Tara's chest when the blonde leaned in for a kiss and pushed her away gently. "No, no, not so fast."

Tara's face fell as she slumped off of Willow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, no frowning faces!" Willow grabbed Tara's chin in her hands and lifted it for them to gaze into each other's eyes.

"How do you expect me not to frown when I'm not provided with Willow smoochies?" Tara pouted.

Willow laughed and dropped Tara's chin out of her hands. "You'll be provided with much more. I promise."

Tara brightened up at that and she gazed intently at the redhead.

"I have a game. You must follow the rules or else we can't play." Willow explained, seeing Tara's lust-filled gaze take over her face again.

"Let's do it! Please. I'll do whatever!" Tara was trying not to jump onto Willow again, bouncing slightly with excitement where she was seated on the couch.

"The game is called 'Yes Ma'am'. As the title suggests, you must respond with 'yes ma'am' for everything I ask you. I learned this when I was really young but it was childish stuff. This is the big league. I can tell you to do whatever I want and you must do it without hesitation."

Tara was basically vibrating out of excitement, quickly becoming aroused as Willow explained the game. "Deal."

Willow smiled widely and held Tara's hand, pulling the blonde to her feet and taking her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Willow lay back on the bed and commanded Tara, "Get on top of me."

Tara hastily climbed onto Willow and breathed, "Yes ma'am."

Willow grinned and gained confidence from Tara's obedience. "Kiss me."

Tara looked into Willow's eyes and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She slid one hand into Willow's hair and the other rested on Willow's hip, squeezing every once in a while. Tara felt Willow's tongue peek out through her lips and run along Tara's bottom lip.

Tara moaned and opened her mouth for Willow to slip her tongue in. The redhead slid her tongue into Tara's mouth and explored the blonde's mouth for a few minutes.

Tara bit Willow's lower lip and tugged on it teasingly, knowing it drove her lover wild. Willow moaned into Tara's mouth and tangled her hand in Tara's hair, pushing their mouths closer together.

Willow's hand traveled around to Tara's back and slipped under her shirt. She quickly found Tara's bra clasp and undid it, pulling Tara's bra straps off her arms and pulling the bra completely off her. Willow tossed Tara's bra somewhere to the right of her, not noticing or caring where the garment landed.

Willow broke the kiss to say, "Undress me."

Tara let out a breathy moan then murmured, "Yes ma'am." She got right to her task of undressing Willow, unzipping the redhead's dress and pulling it off her lithe body.

Tara took in the sight of Willow's matching black lace and purple lingerie set and felt herself become even more aroused.

"Undress yourself." Willow called down, panting slightly from how turned on she was.

"Yes ma'am."

Tara started to undo her button and zipper on her jeans when she felt Willow's hands encase hers. "No. Wait. Let me."

Tara giggled and let her hands fall away so Willow could take over the task of undressing her. "Yes ma'am."

Willow wasted no time in pulling Tara's jeans down and pulling the shirt over her lover's head. Willow sat back and marveled at Tara's light blue panties.

"They bring out your eyes. Wear them more often." Willow commanded before dragging Tara's panties down her toned legs and throwing them into an unknown pile with Tara's bra.

"Yes ma'am." Tara moaned when she felt Willow start to kiss her stomach and travel down to her center.

Willow flipped Tara so she was laying gently on top of the blonde. She made her way down Tara's body until she was eye level with Tara's core.

Willow let out a shaky breath, inadvertently getting Tara more aroused by the feel of the cool air on her center.

Willow licked her own lips before she bent her head fully down into Tara's curls and nuzzled her cheek against them softly.

Tara moaned and Willow took that as encouragement to keep going. She licked the area around Tara's core, never quite dipping fully into her lover yet. Tara squirmed a little bit and Willow decided it was time to stop teasing.

Willow dipped her tongue into Tara's juices and smiled at the taste of her lover on her tongue.

"Yes, Willow." Tara called out, clenching and unclenching her fists as waves of arousal ran through her body.

Willow sucked on her clit with just the right amount of pressure to bring Tara to her breaking point. Tara rode out the waves of her orgasm and felt Willow licking up her juices.

Willow crawled back up Tara's body and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Did you like that?"

Tara nodded breathlessly. "Yes ma'am."

Willow nodded in mock contemplation and smiled widely down at Tara. "Would you like to do something for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Tara smiled back at the redhead.

"Would you let me sit on your face?" Willow blushed slightly at her own boldness, but quelled her doubts so she could fully enjoy what was about to happen.

Tara nodded enthusiastically, her eyes widening at the mere thought of Willow's arousal. "Yes ma'am."

Willow smiled and sat up so she could grab onto the headboard. She tightened her hold on the headboard and slowly lowered herself onto Tara's face.

"Tell me if you can't breathe." Willow called down the the blonde beneath her.

Tara raised her hand in a thumbs up, not being able to talk with Willow sitting on her.

Tara allowed her tongue to slip into Willow's center and she explored her lover for a while, simply enjoying the feel of the redhead.

Willow squirmed as she could feel her arousal building, knowing her orgasm was coming soon. Tara continued licking around inside Willow and sucked harder on her clit to bring Willow to her orgasm.

Tara licked all of Willow's juices off of her face as Willow screamed her name above her.

"Tara, oh god, Tara, fuck." Willow mumbled in her state of arousal as she climbed off her lover and settled into her side, nuzzling her head under Tara's chin.

"Yes ma'am?" Tara smiled and pushed some hair behind Willow's ear for her.

"That was amazing." Willow breathed as she closed her eyes in contentment. "But we're not done."

Willow sat up after she gained her breath back and ran her hand up and down Tara's stomach.

"Play with my breasts." Willow again struggled to contain the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." Tara grinned widely and took Willow's breasts in her hands. She lowered her face to them and took Willow's right nipple into her mouth to suck on. Willow's nipple hardened in Tara's mouth and Willow grabbed fistfuls of Tara's hair in her hands.

After Tara had hardened Willow's nipple sufficiently, she switched to the left breast. She continued kneading Willow's right breast in her hand as she sucked on her left nipple.

Willow moaned and breathed out a few shaky breaths as she reveled in the feel of Tara's warm mouth around her breasts.

Tara kneaded Willow's breasts in her hands as she reconnected their mouths. Willow grabbed Tara's head in both her hands in an attempt to bring them closer together if that was possible. Tara slipped her hand down Willow's body into her core and thrust in and out until she brought Willow to her orgasm.

Willow panted breathlessly as she recovered from her high and cuddled back into Tara's side on the bed.

"Did you like that game?" Willow smiled dreamily.

"Yes. It's definitely going to have to make a reappearance in the bedroom." Tara grinned.

"I'll have to teach it to my students on Monday." Willow mumbled into Tara's neck and left a few light kisses in her wake.

Tara's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she swallowed loudly. "Your students?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah. It might help them to be more obedient."

Tara ran her hand down Willow's back until her hand rested gently on Willow's ass. "You do realize you teach kindergarten, don't you?"

Willow laughed loudly and quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "Not the naughty version!"

Tara blushed red as she realized she misunderstood Willow's intent for the game for her students and buried her head in Willow's hair.

"Tara MaClay! How dare you think I would teach my students a kinky game?" Willow giggled again.

Tara threw her hands up and laughed along with the redhead. "You should have been more clear!"

Willow snuggled closer to Tara's body and planted a kiss on Tara's chest. "I love you."

Tara smiled and pulled Willow closer to her body. "I love you too."

The next morning, Tara woke to the shrill sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand beside her.

"Hello?" Tara picked up, the sound of sleep still audible in her voice.

"Is Will there?" Buffy's cheery voice rang out through the phone.

Tara cast a sideways glance at her sleeping lover. "She's still asleep."

"Late night? You guys should be up by now it's 10 am on a Saturday." Buffy said before she quickly cut herself off as she released what they might have been doing last night.

"Willow had a long week." Tara tried to cover, but couldn't keep her voice from cracking at the obvious lie.

"No I get it." Buffy laughed and cleared her throat. "It's kind of important so can you get her up?"

Tara frowned at having to wake Willow from her sleep, knowing the redhead actually did have a long week and deserved her sleep.

Tara shook Willow gently, but predicted it wouldn't work to wake the redhead. She sighed before lowering her lips to Willow's.

Willow woke when she couldn't breathe anymore and gasped for air, looking slightly panicked. "What?"

"Buffy's on the phone. Sorry for waking you." Tara gently rubbed Willow's back as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached for the phone.

Willow mumbled "it's fine" and grabbed the phone from Tara. "Hey."

"Will, you'll never guess what happened!" Buffy squealed excitedly.

Willow rolled her eyes and pretended to be utterly bored. "Let me guess. That new guy you've been talking about asked you out."

Buffy huffed loudly, but then regained her excitement. "Yes! His name's Connor and he's such a sweetheart." Buffy gushed to her best friend.

"Tell me all about him!" Willow squealed. Dating men didn't exactly excite her, but if Buffy was excited, then she was excited.

Tara started to slowly kiss Willow's neck and then nibbled on the redhead's earlobe. Willow giggled and tried to keep engaged in her conversation with Buffy.

"And he also wrote me a handwritten note that said how much he liked me!" Buffy continued talking, unaware of what was going on on the other side of the phone.

Willow moaned, but managed to turn it into a cough so Buffy wouldn't suspect anything. Tara had brought her hand around to Willow's stomach and started rubbing circles in her skin as she kissed her neck.

"And he doesn't just like me for my looks. He says he thinks I'm funny and sweet and amazing." Buffy continued rambling about her new boyfriend Connor.

"Stop it!" Willow hissed as Tara started licking the side of her neck sensually.

"Yes ma'am." Tara seductively whispered, but continued teasing Willow.

"What?" Buffy asked, thinking Willow wanted her to stop talking.

Willow waved her arms frantically in the air even though Buffy couldn't see her. "No, not you. Tara was just, uh, Tara was just tickling me and I wanted her to stop." Willow blushed and Tara just laughed at her lame lie.

"Oh ok." Buffy brightened up and started telling Willow about her new guy again.

"What's he look like?" Willow breathed, trying her best to ignore Tara's teasing. Tara had once again returned to Willow's earlobe and tugged on it with her teeth gently.

"He's blonde with green eyes. Oh, and that best part! He's tall!" Buffy squealed again and Willow had to hold the phone away from her ear because Buffy was being so loud.

"That's great, Buff!" Willow slapped Tara's face away lightly with her hand and Tara faked being hurt.

Willow, never being able to resist a pouting Tara, leaned over to give her lover a quick kiss. Tara took that opportunity to trap Willow's lips with her own and wouldn't let her go.

Willow tapped Tara on the back to try to get the blonde's attention, but Tara wouldn't give her the time of day.

Willow hung up on Buffy abruptly as Tara started to grow more passionate with her kisses.

Tara pulled back and smiled at Willow. "She'll call back, you know."

Willow nodded and laughed. "Let her." The redhead recaptured Tara's lips with her own and dragged her fingers up her lover's bare thigh.

Tara moaned at the sensation and slipped her tongue in Willow's mouth. Just as the kiss was growing more heated, the phone rang again.

Willow picked up and loudly shouted into the phone, "What do you want, Buffy? Tara and I are busy!"

"This is Jennifer Henderson. I'm Tara's boss." The woman on the other end laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my god." Willow brought a hand up to her mouth as her face turned red. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my best friend."

Willow handed the phone to Tara and ran off into the bathroom. "Hello?" Tara spoke into the phone.

"Hello? Tara?"

"Yeah?"

Jennifer sighed before informing Tara of the problem. "Someone broke into the shop. It's all taken care of so you don't have to come down now. I just thought I'd warn you so you don't walk in on Monday and everything's gone."

Tara gulped and nodded. "Ok. Thank you for letting me know. Bye!"

She sighed when she got off the phone, realizing Willow had just yelled at her super strict boss and told her they were "busy".

"Willow, sweetie, can you come out here?" Tara called quietly into the bathroom.

"No!" Willow yelled from the other side of the locked door and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tara walked over and lightly tapped her knuckles against the door. "Come on. It's not that bad!"

She heard Willow giggle from inside. "Not that bad? I basically told your boss we were having sex!"

Tara rested her head gently against the door. "No you didn't. Come out here and we can really have sex."

She heard Willow abruptly get up off the floor and run over to the door. Willow unlocked it and flung the door open, a huge smile on her face. "Yes ma'am!"


End file.
